Our HetaOni nightmare
by Tomato-Hamburger
Summary: It's us; Isabel and Kenia having a normal day at school. That's till the Thing appears for us. What will happen? Why didn't we notice it before? How had it not ended? What won't anyone remember?


RR: Welcome to the first chapter of our Hetaoni story!

**FMB: Ciao! So this is a story that started off a stupid freak of RR! It's was wierd and we don't know why it net to hetaoni but hey it was fun!**

RR: Yup it sure was! But let's start

Disclaimer: We do not Hetaoni, Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned

* * *

Time Loop 1

My day began with pink.

White frills and lace outlined the bottom of the skirt while the rest was just_ pink. _To be honest it was quite cute but my friend who was wearing it thought otherwise.

Her name was Kenia.

She walked next to me and muttered about complaining about her attire "I can't believe I'm wearing such an embarrassing idiotic f*cking dress"

The little bow at the back of her head swayed as she walked and her shoes squeaked on the wet hallway floor. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore and glomped her as hard as I could.

"Ken-chan you look so cute!"

"Get off me you f*cking bastard! Let go!"

We tumbled on the floor and struggled there as she tried pushing me off.

"That will be enough, you two"

We turned around and saw the face of our most despised teacher.

Ludwig.

He was a German 23 year old man who was the most strict teacher the both of us ever had. His blond hair was slicked back as usual and he wore a light green sweater vest over a white collared shirt, and cacky pants with black dress shoes.

The two of us got up as fast as we could and wiped our hands on our clothes leaving dirt marks that stained the cloth. His eyes narrowed in dissaproval as he took a pen and note pad from his pocket. Quickly scribbling something down he passed it to the both of us and walked away as if he had better things to do then just yell at two girls for the moment.

It read "_Detention After School, history classroom_"

Seeing him walk away I sighed in relief and closed my eyes, Kenia smacked my shoulder irritated as we walked down the hall opposite of Ludwig whom we called the devil teacher of all times, or poop face since he practically had a constepated face everyewhere we saw him.

With Kenia annoyed, we walked outside to the front of the first class of the day. Math, taught by Lovino Vargas. Sadly, Kenia gets in trouble here as well. It's kinda hard to deal with her since she's such a tsundere. We take our seats, Kenia at the back of the class while I'm more to the front but not all the way up there. We got bored from the review of the recent chapter about exponents since its pretty easy for us, we start to pass notes. On accident close to the end of the class, Kenia had thrown the note too far and hit Mr. Vargas in the head. _Oh shit... _I thought when Mr. Vargas turns his head and say. "Who the crapolla threw the f*cking piece of paper?". All hands point to me or Kenia, depending on where you sat.

"Hehehe, so it's Kenia once more isn't it? Well I heard you got detention from the Potato sucking bastard so what should I do?" He asks himself looking evily at Kenia. God I hope she stays quiet and doesn't make a big deal about it! If not we might be in an even worse situation than we already were. "He, like I'm as cared of thou! What the hell can you do about it? Eh ya bastard." Damn it Kenia why can't you read minds?! Quickly as if in luck before Mr. Vargas could send us to the principal office the bell rang signaling the end of class. "Saved by the bell" Kenia, Mr. Vargas and I said at the same time either mad, relieved or just cause. We quickly exited the classroom before anything more could happen and left for Mr. Beilschmidt's class.

"Alvight Now everybody sit down as I resume to explain vis equation. Co2+H2o-"

Many sat down with a groan including Kenia and myself as they pulled out their notebooks and writing utensils preparing for yet another boring period of science.

For this class, me and Kenia only sat a row away from each other but we were able to see and talk with one another clearly. She ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook and crumpled it up as she pointed to the student named Alfred in front of her with a smile.

Alfred was the popular one in our class. Although we only had him for this period we could obviously tell by just looking at him and all the girls that surrounded him eagerly. He had his own unique laugh and always seemed to have a super hero of some sort, along with a rock song, food, and sport in his head which didn't seem to bother him much because he was always energetic.

Alfred wore a pair of shades and leaned into one of his hands as he faced forward. It was obvious he was snoozing and by the looks of it Kenia was going to try and chuck paper at him.

I smiled and gave her a thumbs up as I turned back to the bored and scribbled a doodle of Poop head eating potatoes while the very german man himself wrote information endlessly with his expo marker. The minute I looked up I spotted a white paper ball sail over my head and bump into the devil teacher's blond hair.

My heart stopped and I cursed Kenia for having no sense of aim at all. Ludwigs marker stopped moving on the bored as he paused for a moment as if thinking. Ever so slowly he turned around with what I could've sworn to be fire burning in his eyes.

"Who threw that?"

The classroom grew silent.

"I said...," the tension in the room increased and many student brought there hands over their ears "... WHO ZE HELL THREW THAT?!"

Almost instantly, Kenia froze but stood up frightened. Her knees slightly trembeled and somehow I knew hat'd she'd do. "I-I'm s-so sorry! P-Please don't hurt me! I'm just a mindless s-student, not to mention still a virgin! And i-it was all Isa-chan's fault! She influenced me to throw it! I-I'm s-so-"

This ladies and gentelman is where you face palm. The devil teacher narrowed his eyebrows narrowed and he glared between Kenia and me angered.

"TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!"

I stood up and grabbed Kenia's hand as we began to rush out of the classroom frightened.

"Did you hear me?! I said to ze Principals office at this instant!" He walked closer to the door and we shut it quickly as we ran outside and to wherever fate decided we ended up.

We ran through the halls like our life depended on it, which it kinda did. The bell rang signaling the second class of the day has ended. We ran through the jumble of students trying to get to the office before anything happened when he were pulled into a classroom. Once inside we were able to identified it to be the history class, our next one, taught by Feliciano Vargas.

"Ahh Mr. Feliciano thanks for saving us but we need to go to the office from Mr. Beilschmidt's orders" We didn't call him Vargas cause of his brother working there as well.

We tried to leave the room but that's when Mr. Feliciano had pulled us into a supply closet and whispered "Just stay here and be quiet! I'll explain everything when you come to the library! Don't leave till everything is super quiet." He warns us as we hear him run out of the classroom with someone else.

After about 20 minutes everything was super quiet and we decided to exit.

I sighed "Alright I think it's safe to go out now"

Kenia nodded and tugged at the door lightly. She tried again and again but it wouldn't budge. She even tried both ways till she stopped and looked at me.

"Isa-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I think were locked inside"

* * *

**FMB: AND THAT'S THAT! i hope everyone has liked what we have done with the story. We ended up switching off at the start or end of each class. RR taking first with her POV!**

RR: That's all! Stay tuned in for chapter 2. Plz review follow and favorite!


End file.
